


Your sprinkling stars lay on my pillow case

by milk_honey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uuuuuuh yeah, drunk fluff, its almost cringey but kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_honey/pseuds/milk_honey
Summary: There's a party. Yamaguchi gets very drunk, Tsukki gets very salty and the rest are just very annoying





	Your sprinkling stars lay on my pillow case

**Author's Note:**

> Uh basically I was browsing my old fanfic folder ad found this and realized I had never uploaded it so... here it is. It's old, unedited and w a ~very~ open ending but it's cute! enjoy!!

The music pumped through the speakers, so loud it almost made Tsukishima’s ears hurt. He turned his head with a grunt. It was some kind of electronic thing. One of those songs that don't even have lyrics, just a few rhythms all twisted together with some bangs. He sighed.  
The rest looked like they were enjoying themselves.  
The lights illuminated the dance floor with a reddish color. All the teams from the Tokyo’s summer camp were there. Ah, yes, the farewell party. Everyone had been so excited about that day. Barbecue, alcohol and reducing the sadness from not seeing their friends again in a long time through electronic music and bright changing lights.  
His eyes shifted across the club. He could see Bokuto and Kuroo totally drunk grinding on each other, some other guys from both teams cheering, and Akaashi sitting in a chair, looking a bit displeased but still smiling like a dork, a beer in his hand. Tsukki betted he was drunk too. On the other side he found Suga laughing way too hard at something, and the rest of the Karasuno dancing around. Noya and Hinata seemed to have found some kind of special pleasure in making absolutely everyone dance and have a good time and they just ran around the place, seeking out unfortunate victims to drag with them.  
“Is everyone here fucking nuts?” Tsukki thought, trying to get himself even closer to the wall he was standing by so he wouldn't be seen.  
“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked at him from his side. “What are you doing?”  
When I said that ‘the rest’ looked like they were enjoying themselves, of course Yamaguchi wasn't included. He had spent the whole night standing next to Tsukishima in the shadows of the club, silently. The blond had told him to “go have fun, Yamaguchi” but “I’m not going to leave you alone here, Tsukki! I don’t really like parties that much either, we can stay here” and then they had just listened to the music, without really moving much. From time to time Yams would shake his head to the beat and Kei would just grunt and push him so he’d leave the wall, but he never achieved it. Instead, all he got was Yamaguchi to stop dancing.  
“I’m trying to… ah… not be seen.” He gestured to Hinata and Noya with his head, still trying to hide even more between the shadows. But it was too late. The pair had already seen them and now they were walking, no, kind of sprinting to them in between screams of euphoria.  
“GUYS” Noya screamed, jumping in front of them. “You have to dance with us to this song! It’s SO amazing!!!”  
He took Tsukki’s hand and started to pull, trying to make him move. Tsukishima looked at him, unpleased.  
“Ah? I thought it was the same song that has been on repeat for ten minutes now.”  
Hinata had focused his attention on Yamaguchi and was bouncing around him.  
“Come with us Yams!! You are not as boring as him.” He stopped to send a defiant look at Tsukishima, who was still fighting his way out Noya’s grip.  
“Are you drunk? Isn’t that illegal? Uh?”  
“I’m the same age as you!” He screamed, starting to jump again, shaking his fists in the air. “I will fight you.”  
“Oh yes, I’m sure you will.” He said with a slight sarcastic smile. He looked at Yamaguchi, who looked both taken aback from their enthusiasm, and really eager to go with them. He just stood there, playing with his hands. “Hey, why don’t you guys just take Yams with you? It’s a good way to fight me since you’ll make me be alone.”  
“That’d be a good plan but you actually want to be alone. That’d be helping you.” Hinata squinted his eyes.  
“Yes, but he deserves a good time too right?”  
“Wh-? Tsukki, no! I wanted to stay…” But the two shorties had already combined their strength and were dragging him to the dance floor.  
“You win this time Tsukishima! But we’ll come back for you!” Noya screamed, like it was some kind of dramatic declaration of war.  
Yamaguchi turned at him one last time, looking like he was almost in pain.  
“Go have a good time! I know you wanted to!” Kei shouted, watching them move away.  
Soon enough the people and the lights had swallowed them, and Tsukki rested his head against the wall. He was a bit worried. Yams couldn’t really handle drinks, and those two didn’t look like they were just going to make him dance. “He’ll be okay” he thought, “there’s senpais all around” but then again he couldn't really trust senpais. After all, Noya was a senpai, and he had seen the state Suga was in. The thing with Yamaguchi drinking was that he got really confident about his ‘drinking skills’ after a few beers and started swigging almost everything he got his hands on. But he was a total lightweight. So he got really excited, then really sad, then puked.  
Tsukki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. At least now he’d be able to rest. The lights were hurting his eyes. If only he could sit down…  
“Heeeey, Tsukki. You look like a grandpa.”  
He opened his eyes right away. Bokuto stood very, very close to him with his arms open and the biggest smile ever. Next to him Kuroo grinned, resting against the wall with a hand. He was trapped.  
“Oh, you two finished grinding? Who came first?” He asked, with a pissed off expression. “And don’t call me that.” he snapped at Bokuto, who was smiling even bigger now, if that was possible.  
“Wow salty much, huh? Are you jealous, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Someone told us you weren’t having much fun, and we’re here to fix that.” He exclaimed.  
“Damn those hyperactive tiny kids” Kei thought, shifting away. He looked at the pair, as interested as he could be in a potato. “I don’t want to.”  
“Come on Tsukki, don’t be like that.” He whined, picking on the blond guy’s cheek.  
He just backed away. “Don’t call me that… What do you really want?”  
“We want you to have a g-”  
“We made a bet.” Bokuto cut in, smirking.  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “And that has to do with me because…?”  
“It’s basically about how much you can drink without passing out. Kuroo here” he pointed at him with a flowery gesture and the other bowed. “He said you look like a good drinker. But I bet I can win against you. What do you say?” He finished, grinning even wider.  
“Okay.”  
“Huh?” Bokuto looked surprised. He really thought Tsukki wouldn't agree or at least he expected it to be a bit more difficult. But Tsukishima didn’t really have much to do anyways, and now that Yamaguchi was gone, drinking could be an entertaining way of spending his time.  
“What? I’m totally going to kick your ass, are you scared now?” Tsukki answered.  
“You really think you can beat me?” Bokuto overcame his surprise pretty quickly and started moving towards the bar.  
“Ohoho, it’s on.” Kuroo said, separating from the wall and pushing Tsukishima so he’d walk.  
They shifted through the people pretty quickly, keeping in mind they had to pass the whole dance floor. Tsukki tried to look sideways in between the rush, looking for a particular little brownish head. He could admit he was worried. Not very worried, but a bit. He just didn’t want Yamaguchi to puke on his shoes like last time, nothing else.  
He couldn’t recognize anyone he crashed into, even though he was sure he was clashing with the whole club because (dammit Kuroo) they were just spinning around trying to follow the stupidly fast pace of some spiky hair that was way ahead of them (dammit Bokuto).  
When they finally got there Tsukishima was sure he had gotten at least four bruises. Bokuto was waiting with three shot glasses filled with some kind of transparent liquid. He smiled.  
“Okay Tsukki, Kuroo counts. On three.”  
But by the time he had finished saying two Kei had already drunk his shot and picked up Kuroo’s one. He finished it at the same time Bokuto did with his and smirked at them.  
“Woah dude that was sick!” Kuroo screamed.  
“That’s not fair it wasn’t even his!!” Bokuto whined while doing a sign to the bartender so he’d get another three.  
This situation went on for around half an hour. Bokuto would ask for three shots, one for Kuroo, and Tsukki would just drink it before anyone could. Sometimes Bokuto would take it as something personal and get it before him, or ask for a bigger one because “I can’t let him win me dude, I'm his senpai, I just can’t”. Other times Kuroo would (finally) get it. But he had kinda decided to just ask for his own shots by himself.  
After that both Bokuto and Kuroo started feeling ‘a bit dizzy’, and obviously no one was keeping a count of the shots each was taking. In their defense I’ll say they had been drinking since 10 pm, unlike Tsukki. But even with that, he was completely wrecking them.  
Contrary to what the situation implied, Tsukishima wasn’t really paying attention to the competition. His eyes kept shifting back to the dance floor, to the wall where he had been standing, to the bar, to the bathroom door, to the dance floor again. Okay, maybe he was worried.  
“What’s wrong, Tsukki?” Kuroo turned with a spin, almost loosing his feet. “Keep searching for that boyfriend of yours?”  
“What?” Tsukishima snapped. “He’s not… ugh.” He just breathed really deep. Alcohol was starting to affect him a little. He was still the soberest one tho. Kuroo was still looking at him with a stupid grin, a plastic glass on his hand and moving his eyebrows. “He can’t handle alcohol okay? And those tw-”  
“Tsuuuukkiiiiii!!!!”  
Next thing he knew a pair of hands were squeezing him from behind, someone pressed to his back. He stood still. He knew who it was, of course he did, he would recognize that way of calling his name anywhere. “Well at least now I know where he is.” he thought.  
He turned slowly, grabbing Yamaguchi’s wrists and pulling him away.  
“Tsukki.” He smiled up at him, with his eyes closed and letting Tsukishima move his hands far from him.  
“Yamaguchi.” Kei answered. His facial expression didn’t change a bit, his eyebrows pushed together in a frown. “You are drunk.” He stated.  
“Noooooo, nooooo.” Yamaguchi sang, clinging to him again. He had managed to free his hands and throw them over tsukishima’s shoulders, still smiling like a fool. “I’m totally not. I~~ am good.” He finished, resting his head on the other’s neck.  
Tsukki pushed him slightly again. “You are. Exactly how much did you drink?”  
“Uh…Does it matter?” He answered, not even bothering to move. He was comfy there. Tsukki was comfy.  
“It does… You k-” But he wasn’t able to add a lot more before Yamaguchi lifted his head like he had been struck with some kind of amazing idea. His eyes glowed with determination.  
“Tsukki.” He said, with a serious tone. “You have to kiss me.”  
“What?”  
When they arrived he was expecting weird stuff. That’s what happens when someone gets drunk right? And absolutely everyone was drunk, which, again, was completely illegal. He was even expecting neighbours to call the police because of the noise (he had actually wished for it), but out all of the possibilities this one hadn’t even crossed his mind.  
“Kiss me.” Yamaguchi repeated, even more determined if that was possible. The kid was insecure as hell but he sure gained a lot of confidence while drunk, Tsukishima thought.  
“What? No.” He shook his head, shocked.  
“Why?” Yamaguchi whined like a five year old.  
“Because you are very drunk.”  
“You’re drunk too!”  
“Not as much!” He exclaimed, catching his wrists again.  
“Not your boyfriend my ass~~” Someone whispered from his right. He was sure he had been Kuroo.  
“Shut up, you’re ruining the moment dude.” Ah, and there was that annoying owl.  
He turned, ready to snap at them but the single moment his eyes left Yamaguchi, his mouth was on his. Tadashi’s lips were soft and tickled his. He could taste the alcohol in his mouth. He slowly released Yamaguchi’s hands and grabbed his face to pull him away.  
He looked at the shorter one, who still had his eyes closed, his face glowing blue because of the ceiling’s lights.  
“Yamaguchi, I said no.” He whispered. But his voice sounded softer than expected and his stomach jumped when the other opened his eyes.  
“Ah… sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said blushing, and backed away. He really looked completely unaffected by what just had happened and in a second he was laughing like a fool again and asking Bokuto for a drink.  
“What did they do to you? You know you can’t handle alcohol. You’ll end up crying again.” Tsukishima said. Recomposing himself and adopting a bored tone. “Why did you drink?”  
“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi turned, confused. “ I wanted to have fun…” he pouted, taking a sip of whatever pink beverage he was having.  
“Don’t be so mean with him, Tsukki!” Bokuto called from the other side of the bar stand.  
“How the hell did you end up in there?”  
But Bokuto didn’t even look at him, talking to Tadashi instead. “Hey kid, come here, we’ll let you have fun. Not like that boring Tsukishima.”  
“You realize that sounds really like a perverted old man right?”  
But Yamaguchi’s cheeks and nose looked red from the alcohol and he had this stupid happy smile plastered all over his face, making his freckles move up next to his eyes. He was so happy it shined and Tsukishima immediately started feeling bad for killing his fun.  
And so he left. He went back to his good ol’ dark wall, letting his head rest against it. Listening to the music but not quite enjoying it while his stomach did crazy jumps because of the alcohol and maybe something else.  
He took a glass with him (he could use a distraction), and sipped it, not recognizing the flavor. He felt dizzy, like the music had pumped its way to the back of his head and almost disappeared, turning into white noise. His mind kept going back to the kiss, and without noticing, he lifted a hand and touched his own lips. It had been seconds, but to Tsukki it felt much longer. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.  
He couldn’t tell how long he had been there, or how many stupid electronic songs had sounded (they were all the same anyway) when he was disrupted and dragged away from his wall for the second time that night.  
It was Noya alone this time, and he seemed worried.  
“Tsukishima!” he screamed, and stopped for a minute, resting on the wall, panting.  
“Huh?” Tsukki opened his eyes, looking almost a bit lost, as the rest of the alcohol from the glass he had taken settled on his veins.  
“It’s Yamaguchi-kun.” Noya said, taking his arm and pulling, just like last time.  
The mention of Yamaguchi’s name made him snap, and he left the plastic glass in a table nearby as he rushed after his smaller senpai.  
“What about him?” He dared to ask. Which didn’t really make much sense because they were already getting to where he was; and if Tsukishima had just thought about the clock he would’ve realized the only possible explanation was that Yamaguchi had gotten to point two, also known as the ‘Crying Time’. But, surprisingly, he didn’t feel very rational at the time.  
Noya didn’t answer, just pulled harder trying to make him go faster, even though Tsukki could easily outrun him with two steps.  
Yamaguchi was -kinda- hiding beneath a table when they got there. The table was small and of course he didn’t fit, so he had tried to wrap himself up holding his knees against his chest. It hadn’t worked, and a big part of his body could be perfectly seen. A little group of people, composed by Suga, Daichi - who were looking at him in a worried manner- and Hinata, who was still jumping around, surrounded him.  
Suga looked at Tsukishima with a soft smile, relieved.  
“What happened?” He asked, staring at Tadashi’s face, squeezed against the floor.  
“He suddenly went blank and then started crying. They called me, but he said he’d only talk to you…” Suga explained, patting his back. He did look a lot more conscious than before, which at least was something.  
Tsukishima bent and sat on the floor, looking at his friend. “Yamaguchi.” He simply said, and the other quickly reacted to his voice.  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whined, lifting his head.  
“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima ducked under the table as much as he could. Which wasn’t much, because just Tadashi alone didn’t fit.  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi repeated. “It hurts…”  
“I told you.” The blond replied, his face in a serious gesture, one eyebrow lifted, as he looked down at his friend. Yamaguchi was still curled on the floor, but he has shifted closer to Tsukishima and now he was resting his head on the other’s knee.  
Tsukki’s expression relaxed as he caressed Yamaguchi’s hair “What hurts?” He asked.  
“Feelings do.” Yamaguchi replied softly.  
He then tried to re-balance himself, holding onto Tsukishima’s shoulder to rise, hitting his head on the table in the process. When he finally could sort of stay still, part of his legs staying out of the table again because of his height, he almost dropped himself over Tsukishima, resting his face on the crook of his neck. Tsukki didn’t really have any other option than holding him against his chest.  
“Tsukki…” Tadashi whimpered again, and the vibration of his voice against Tsukishima’s throat made him shudder.  
The blond didn’t even answer. Instead he made some kind of questioning noise that could be transcribed as “Hm?”, praying that Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice his loud gulping.  
“Tsukki are you mad?”  
“Mad?” Tsukishima almost jumped when he felt Yamaguchi intertwine the fingers of their free hands, but he managed to control his voice.  
“Mad that I drank, and that I kissed you.” Yamaguchi answered. His voice sounded fuzzy and quiet. He was still very much drunk, which made a lot of sense, and he kept his eyes closed as he talked.  
“I’m not mad.”  
“You are…” His voice trailed and disappeared. “Sorry.” he added before it completely shutting out.  
“Yamaguchi I’m not mad, I mean it.” Tsukishima insisted, his voice sounding really loud compared to how Tadashi’s voice had sounded. They didn’t really need to rise their voice despite being inside a club. The hole they were stuck in, between the table and the wall, created some kind of cave set apart from the people and the noise. Apart from the world.  
He shut up as soon as he realized Yamaguchi was starting to softly weep again.  
“Hey.” He whispered. “Let’s go home, shall we?” He hugged him tight for a few seconds and then helped him crawl from underneath the table.  
He could feel some people look at them weirdly as he stood back up, pulling Yamaguchi on his way, but he didn’t even lose time on giving them ‘The Look’. They weren’t that important. Instead he let Yamaguchi put his arm around his neck, held him by the waist and started slowly walking towards the exit door, just stopping for a second to assure Suga that everything was good and they were leaving.  
The night was clear when they exited. A soft breeze blew and messed Yamaguchi’s now longer hair. Tsukishima found himself lingering on the sight, his eyes not seeming to want to leave Tadashi’s face.  
It wasn’t too dark and the moonlight by itself would have been enough for them to find the way back to the camp. It wasn’t far anyway and in a few minutes they had completed half of the way, despite Yamaguchi being almost literally carried by Tsukishima, and them having to stop every now and then because he “felt dizzy”.  
“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said. He sounded low and miserable. “Can we stop?”  
“Again?” Tsukki asked, but immediately headed to a bench the moment Yamaguchi clutched his stomach suspiciously.  
They had gotten to Point Three, also known as ‘The Puking Time’, and Tsukishima had just time to get out of the way with a little jump before Yamaguchi was emptying his body in a poor tree nearby. He stared to the floor and then clumsily patted his friend's back softly unsure of what to do.  
Tsukishima wasn’t really the kind of person that is there to hold your hair back when you throw up at three am. Actually, that kind of situations made him really, really uncomfortable. He didn’t like to take care of others. Not because he was a mean guy that didn’t give a fuck about his friends, but because he didn’t have a clue of how to. So, instead of holding Yamaguchi or walking to the fountain and filling his plastic glass with water, he just stood there, patting his back and thanking god that his shoes had survived this time.  
“Ah… sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered, resting his head against the tree.  
“Uh… Yeah, uh, do you need, like, water? Or… something?” Tsukishima asked, awkwardly.  
Yamaguchi nodded a bit, and Tsukki was smart enough to make him sit down before walking away. He really, really didn’t like this kind of situations, he thought as he washed out every little rest there could have been left inside the plastic glass. More alcohol would be bad. But, it was Yamaguchi and, even if it was still uncomfortable, he was glad it was him. It made it somehow easier.  
When he returned, Yamaguchi looked a bit better. His hair still sticked to his face with sweat, but at least he wasn’t that pale. He drank the water and they started walking again.  
The camp was completely empty when they arrived, (“of course, there’s a freaking party, why would someone be here”)  
The room was way darker than outside, curtains closed, and tsukishima had to grab the door to not trip over one of the beds and fall, of course bringing Yamaguchi with him.  
He finally set him down. Tadashi fell onto the mattress with a soft thud and hummed in contempt.  
"Are you happy now?" Tsukki asked, sitting down next to the sleeping bag.  
Yamaguchi hummed again, kicking off his shoes clumsily and then tugging himself inside the blankets. He didn't look really bothered by not wearing pj's, and Tsukki wasn't going to be the one to put them on him.  
"Yamaguchi." He tried, seeing that his breathing had paced down. "I'll be going now." No answer.  
Tsukishima sighed and started moving away, trying to find a path to his own sleeping bag.  
He suddenly felt something tugging at his jacket, keeping him from moving away.  
"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi mumbled, almost between dreams. "Stay."  
Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat as he turned to face Tadashi again. Stay? As in stay in the room? Stay there sitting next to him? Or…  
He didn't have time to answer his own questions or even ask because the other grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him down with a surprising amount of strength for someone half-drunk and half-sleep who had thrown up fifteen minutes ago.  
Tsukishima laid still looking at the ceiling while Yamaguchi curled up on his side, his forehead pressed to his arm, hugging it. He didn't dare to move, and he didn't. At all.  
He took a glance though. Yamaguchi's shadow looking like a burrito, covered in blankets, his hair falling on his face. He looked peaceful. His breathing went still and relaxed again and Tsukki, without even noticing, rolled on his side, reaching with his free hand to get Yamaguchi's hair away from his cute sleeping face.  
He didn't get to complete the action before the burrito's breathing was accelerating again. He turned, freeing Tsukki's arm, but hugging his whole body instead. Tsukishima froze, his bitch face finally giving in while a slight pink blush covered it.  
"Yamaguchi." He whispered, even tho he wasn't making lots of effort to move away.  
No answer was given, so Tsukki sighed and tried to relax. “It’s okay.” He thought. “I’ll just wait until he’s completely asleep and then go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would...... try to finish the "next day" part I have if someone asks for it but uh... yeah  
> Also as you porbably imagine Tsukki didn't get to leave... he


End file.
